Dungeon Divers
Dungeon Divers is a browser-based game meant as a throwback to old Roguelikes. Gameplay As a tribute to the classic Roguelike games of the 1980s, Dungeon Divers incorporates many of their iconic attributes. The world is represented by ASCII characters (though a graphical tileset is available) from an overhead view and is randomly generated every time a new game begins. Players select a class and race and dive into the dungeon, with the goal of obtaining the legendary Tome of Yelduch. As per classic Roguelikes, death is permanent, but the player is constantly pushed forward to more difficult levels by their hunger meter. The game's mechanics can be both simple and intricate, with many different classes and races, a vast library of monsters, and a pantheon of deities to follow. Data Classes Warrior Classes * Fighter: A balanced warrior who fights well in melee or at range. * Barbarian: A fragile warrior who uses rage for melee fighting. * Ranger: A quick warrior best suited to fighting at long range. * Rogue: A stealthy warrior who can disarm traps and steal from foes. * Druid: A warrior with mystical abilities based around nature. Spellcaster Classes * Wizard: A general spellcaster who does not specialize in any school. * Conjurer: A spellcaster who wields destructive Conjuration magic. * Bard: A musical spellcaster who uses the power of Charms. * Sorcerer: A mysterious spellcaster who impairs enemies with Hexes. * Pyromancer: An elemental spellcaster who specializes in Fire Magic. * Cryomancer: An elemental spellcaster who specializes in Ice Magic. * Aeromancer: An elemental spellcaster who specializes in Air Magic. * Terromancer: An elemental spellcaster who specializes in Nature Magic. * Necromancer: A spellcaster who studies the dark art of Necromancy. * Summoner: A spellcaster who calls allies through Summoning magic. Zealot Classes * Priest: A potent healer who worships Ionia, goddess of life. * Paladin: A holy knight who worships Deos, god of light. * Monk: An ascetic fighter who worships Arcan, god of magic. * Blackguard: A dark knight who worships Xavier, god of chaos. Other Classes * Alchemist: A master of brewing and identifying potions. * Trickster: A wandering adventurer who relies on incredible luck. * Jester: A fool who got lost and ended up in the Dungeon. Races * Demonkin: A humanoid with demonic heritage. They gain dark mutations but cannot follow good gods. * Drakeling: A draconic humanoid creature. As they mature, they gain the abilities of true dragons. * Dwarf: A stout but strong mountain person. Somewhat slow, but able to take a lot of punishment. * Faun: A humanoid with a horse's lower half. They can run very fast and perform best at long range. * Gnome: A somewhat strange creature, both quick on their feet and naturally apt at spell casting. * Halfling: A small humanoid who cannot wield heavy weapons or armor but excels at sneaking. * High Elf: An inherently magical species of elf. Wields powerful magic, but gains levels very slowly. * Hill Orc: A brutish beast of incredible strength. Magically inept, they are better used for melee combat. * Human: The most basic race of all. Average aptitudes across the board, but gains levels very fast. * Kobold: A dog-like cousin of the goblin. They are excellent at dodging and have their own god. * Lava Orc: A species of orc made of volcanic rock. When angry, they heat up and burst into flames. * Night Elf: A dark and mysterious species of elf. They excel at both agile fighting and offensive magic. * Troll: A towering monster with incredibly fast regeneration. They are slow but bulky and very strong. * Undine: An aquatic humanoid with power over water. Near unstoppable in water, but average on land. * Wood Elf: A quick kind of elf, in tune with nature. Best suited for hit-and-run tactics due to their frailty.